gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline of Parties and Events in Gossip Girl
The incomplete list of all the parties & events featured throughout all the episodes and seasons of Gossip Girl. Season 1 *'Social Gathering ('Pilot) -''' The introduction into the world of the Upper East Siders. Eleanor Waldorf throws it for her future husband Cyrus Rose. *'''Kiss on the Lips Party (Pilot) - A party thrown by Blair shortly after Serena's return. It is featured for a lot of the first episode, it is also the introduction for Jenny into the world of Manhattan. *'The Annual Brunch' ( The Wild Brunch) - Bart hosts this luxurious brunch every year for his foundation. All the elite people from the Upper East Side attend. *'Ivy League Mixer' (Poison Ivy) - The Ivy League Mixer gives a chance for the Junior Class of Constance Billard and St Jude's to meet and greet with main alumni from the Ivy League Colleges. Dan finally gets a recommendation for Yale and Blair accidentally outs the truth about Eric to Dan and Jenny. *'Blair's Soiree' (Dare Devil) - Blair hosts her annual soiree and Jenny is initiated into the world of the Queen Bee. *'The Masquerade Ball' (The Handmaiden's Tale) - Dan's friend Vanessa comes back into town only to find Dan attempting to get Serena to ask him to a ball. When she doesn't Dan, Jenny and Vanessa end up getting in without invites. Serena and Dan realise that they both like each other too much to let Vanessa come between them. *'“Night in Tangiers” Party' ( The Handmaiden's Tale) - Eleanor hosts this moroccan themed party at her penthouse which the adults of the Upper East Side attend. *'Blair's Birthday' (Seventeen Candles) - The worst day for Blair, after the break-up of her and Nate and her losing her virginity to Chuck, Blair decides her party would be a good time for her to relax. But soon she realises Nate doesn't love her anymore and settles down with Chuck - only for Serena to catch them. *'The Debutante Ball' (Hi, Society) - An intro into the adult world of the Upper East Side through various misunderstandings Dan and Serena end up not going together. Instead she goes with Carter, who is, in turn beaten up by Nate who is escorted out. Dan comes running in after Lily tells him she knows he is right for her daughter and he and Serena dance together. *'Constance Billard Pool Party' (School Lies) - After Serena breaks into the Constance Billard Pool a boy almost dies. This party causes the suspension of Nate after he attempted to stop Blair getting into trouble and for Serena to almost get expelled. *'Jenny's 15th Birthday Party' (The Blair Bitch Project) - Blair throws Jenny an awful birthday party, Jenny is revaled to have stolen a dress from one of her 'friends' *'Asher and Jenny's Party' (All About My Brother)- Asher is outed as gay and Jenny is revealed to have lied to her friends and is therefore dethroned as a member of the in-crowd. She realises how much her life has changed and wonders it if was worth it. *'Lily and Bart's Wedding' (Much 'I Do' About Nothing)- 'The wedding of the century' brings the problems of the season to a head. Serena and Dan break up, The Captain leaves for Dominica and Lily and Bart finally marry. Season 2 *White Stag Party (Summer Kind of Wonderful) - Whilst on summer break a white party is thrown on Long Island, Dan comes and spots Serena and Nate kissing before getting back together with her. It brings Nate and Charlotte closer and Jenny and Eric become friends again. *Blair's Welcome Back Party (Never Been Marcused)- Blair throws a welcome back to the Upper East Side Party in order to become more serious with Marcus and discovers that Marcus's stepmother is having an affair with Nate. *Blair's Blackout Party (The Dark Night)- In the midst of Blair's party, a citywide blackout arrives. Blair sees this a perfect romantic way to consummate her new relationship with Marcus but Blair begins to have feelings for Chuck and Marcus walks in on them. Vanessa learns of Nate and Catherine's secret affair. *Eleanor Waldorf Fashion Show (The Serena Also Rises)- Serena and her new friend Poppy model for Eleanor while Serena and Blair's tradition of sitting backstage together is broken as Serena has regained her status as Queen. In an act of revenge, Jenny's designs end up on the runway and receive much attention. *The Dean of Yale's Party (New Haven Can Wait)- After the fallout of their fight, Serena decides to visit Yale, Blair's dream school. They both score invitations to the Dean's exclusive gathering and end up sabotaging each other. *Lily and Bart's Housewarming Party (Chuck in Real Life)- Lily and Bart throw their first official party as a family. Blair manipulates Chuck to seduce Vanessa and Serena causes a scene with the press. * Rufus's Art Opening (Pret-a-Poor-J)- Serena meets a artist Aaron Rose while Blair is about to tell Chuck her feelings on the rooftop. Jenny befriends a model and quits her internship to start her own fashion line. *Jenny's Guerilla Fashion Show (There Might be Blood)- Jenny and her new friend Agnes plan a guerilla fashion show in the middle of Lily and Bart's recognition for charity. Nate and Jenny kiss and Vanessa walks in on it, leaving her heartbroken. * Blair's 18th Birthday Party (Bonfire of the Vanity)- It's Blair's 18th Birthday Party and she wants everything to be perfect except she is less than excited with her mother's new obnoxious "Danny Devito" boyfriend. She schemes and the plan backfires on her. Serena is unsure of where she stands with Aaron. Cyndi Lauper makes a cameo at her party. *The Snowflake Ball (It's a Wonderful Lie)- Chuck and Blair find each other dates and Jenny schemes to get revenge at Vanessa's relationship with Nate. Aaron's ex-girlfriend becomes interested in Dan while Aaron and Serena are about to hit a major milestone. A major character gets into a car crash, ruining the night for the gang. Category:Article stubs Category:Seasons Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4